


Die! Die! Die!

by PendulumDeath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/pseuds/PendulumDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo is left alone with Shooter. What is he to do when he's so <i>bored?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Die! Die! Die!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofMajora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/gifts).



> Requested on the kinkmeme [here](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/7084.html?thread=25903532#t25903532). Why?? ლ(⊙益⊙ლ) 
> 
> I'm basically trolling the troll who trolled me by posting another one of the fucked up things we came up with while we were talking about how weird (or fucked up) some of he requests are on the kinkmeme. I remembered this fic about Shizuo and a vending machine, so I thought, why not Shizuo and Shooter? I need brain bleach, now! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

"Kill kill kill," Shizuo kept on muttering as he bounced on Celty's motorcycle while he waited for her to come back after handing over some package she was supposed to deliver before they could get the hell out of the abandoned factory they were in and go back to Ikebukuro where he could buy some chocolate milk and sweeten his extremely sour mood.

Earlier that day he'd gotten into a pretty nasty fight with some gang members, and when the police showed up, Celty, who just happened to pass by at the time, gestured for him to hop on her bike so that the two of them could get the hell out of there. Which they did, but she was on her way to do an errand, and since the police were still after Shizuo, she suggested he went with her. It was best to stay away from Ikebukuro for a few hours, or at least until things calmed down a bit.

He was okay with all that, but he was bored to death and he was starting to get frustrated with not having anything to do while he waited for Celty to come back. The client she was supposed to meet was late―he knew that because she'd texted him earlier to let him know―and also extremely paranoid, which meant that Celty had no choice but to leave him and Shooter inside one of  the buildings while she went alone to the meeting place.

As if that wasn't already bad enough, he'd also lost his cigarette pack during the fight, so now he couldn't even smoke while he waited for her. The worst thing however was Izaya taunting him earlier that morning, getting him hot and bothered and then leaving him there behind the store after apparently getting an _important_ call. Shizuo had the suspicion that the phone call had not been important at all, but the flea was a bastard who loved to toy with him and no matter how much Shizuo wanted to twist that frail neck, he had no choice but to accept what Izaya gave him―whenever the flea took pity or him, wanted to humiliate him a bit or just wanted sex―or go back to only being enemies as opposed to being enemies plus friends with benefits.

It wasn't the arrangement he had in mind when they first started making out, but it was better than nothing. Of course he would've loved to screw Izaya, _hard,_ but the pest refused to bottom and that role somehow became Shizuo's, regardless of how against it he'd been at first. Luckily, he really couldn't complain, even though he would've loved to. Izaya was a fantastic lover, regardless of their supposedly hatred for each other, and even though Shizuo allowed the red-eyed bastard to screw him, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it might when Izaya had first suggested it. What somewhat annoyed him was Izaya's kink for... "Oh, shit," Shizuo squeaked out loud when he remembered what Izaya had promised a couple of weeks earlier.

It started one day when they were in the middle of sex, with Shizuo riding Izaya's cock like there was no tomorrow, when Izaya squeezed his hips to hold him in place and asked him to go _"Vroom Vroom"_ while riding him. He remembered nearly choking Izaya to death, but the flea was still silently laughing, even though he couldn't breathe, so when the son of a bitch gave an upward thrust, Shizuo lost his grip on the reddening neck and ended up moaning like a cheap whore. It really pained him to remember, but in the end he went "Vroom Vroom" and enjoyed every minute of it.

The problem with remembering this however was that it was related to another memory which made him want to strangle Izaya to death all over again. Even after so many months of sleeping together, the pest refused to give him a blowjob. _"Gods don't bow before monsters,"_ he remembered Izaya saying, which made no fucking sense because the moron didn't have to bow or kneel to give him one. So Shizuo insisted, and then insisted some more, until Izaya had enough one day and told him as a joke what to do if he wanted one. _"Come all over Shooter while thinking of me and I'll give you that blowjob."_ The insect had obviously requested it because he was certain that his _beast_ would never do it, but Shizuo was determined to get that blowjob no matter what.

Blushing furiously, he checked the phone to see if he had enough time, and after looking around to confirm that he was alone, he unbuckled his belt, lowered the zipper and pulled out his member. His length quickly hardened as he recalled his many _love_ sessions with Izaya, and as he thought about the dark-haired bastard who knew exactly just how to turn him on and then make him go crazy, he tugged on his dick harder while bouncing on Shooter, little moans of pleasure slipping past his lips every once in a while as he imagined what it'd be like to have Izaya's mouth around him. The insect's lips were always soft when they kissed, and even though they were never sweet, Shizuo still enjoyed the taste of flea.

He should've felt guilty for what he was doing, but he was spurred on by fantasies of his hard-on disappearing into Izaya's mouth and the feeling of that tongue on his dick; the same one he had the pleasure of tasting while Izaya showed him _"why Shizu-chan is the bottom in this relationship,"_ as he put it.

It was almost like riding Izaya, without the bastard giggling at him or making him feel embarrassed, so after nearly choking a few times, he forced his lips to part and his voice to form words―even though they were not really words―as opposed to merely sounds of pleasure.

"V..." he started, but it felt wrong so he hesitated. Still, Izaya sucking him off sounded heavenly, so... "V-Vroom..." Okay, so he said it once. _It should be enough, shouldn't it?_ The heat building within him was nearing its peak, and since he knew that he couldn't lie to Izaya―the flea _always_ knew when he was lying―he took one last breath and allowed the words that were more sounds than anything else to resonate within the empty abandoned building in which he'd been left to wait.

"Vroom Vroom! VROOOM!!!" And just as he said it he came all over Celty's bike, strings of cum landing on the black metal-like creature while he continued to bounce and pull at his dick to ride out the orgasm. He thought he heard Shooter neigh, but he couldn't be sure when his ears were ringing with how hard he came.

If he hadn't been so out of it, he would've heard the rushed footsteps heading in his direction, and he would've also noticed the scythe's shadow rise above his head, but he was too distracted to noticed all of that. He felt it though, the shadow-like scythe passing through his body but not really slicing him in half.

His mouth opened in a silent scream, more in horror at having been caught than anything else, but unlike most humans, he was a beast, so the attack didn't send him crashing to the ground and into unconsciousness. It hurt like hell―even though he was not one to complain about pain, or maybe it was because he'd felt it right after he came―but he still used his quivering hands to tuck himself in before jumping away from the bike just as Celty took another swing at him with the scythe.

"Wait, this is not what it looks like, I swear!"

Celty however was having none of that: [Die die die die die!]

Once again, she attacked, and he could tell by the way in which the smoke spilled out of her neck and was slithering through the air that she was beyond pissed. He couldn't blame her though, not when the evidence of his sordid activities could still be seen glistening on Shooter's black metallic casing.

["Die die die die die"] her PDA kept repeating in an automatic voice.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted as he started running away, more to strangle Izaya than to escape Celty. The fucking louse would _pay_ for this, of that he was certain.

_Killkillkillkill!_

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think would happen, you sick, sick people? =3
> 
> Majora, I hope you enjoyed it, dear~! ♥


End file.
